


A Tale of Two Couples

by MockStrad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStrad/pseuds/MockStrad
Summary: Gérard Lacroix just wants to get home for the holidays. Genji finds comfort in a longtime friend.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 19





	A Tale of Two Couples

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas gift for my friend Sigma.

Christmas had never been as important to her when she was a ballerina as it was when she was also a wife. The trappings of the holiday had seemed unnecessary at one time. What was the point when she could be in the studio preparing for her next big performance? Now here she was, baking cookies and decorating Gérard’s Paris home in preparation for his return. 

There was a lovely tree with perfectly picked ornaments set in the sitting room. Gérard had no decorations of his own, so Amélie found herself gathering supplies over the weeks. A garland hung around the large window overlooking the street, fairy lights over the mantle. Everything was perfect, the air smelled of sable breton…

Now all she needed was her beloved husband. 

\---

At the Overwatch base, Gérard kept anxiously glancing at his watch. Morrison was standing before them with Reyes at his side, reading off notes and plans for the coming year. The pair of them had been talking so long that most of the others in the room had zoned out long ago; McCree was slumped in his seat picking at his nails, Genji was sitting cross-legged with an unreadable look on his face, and even Ana seemed to have zoned out at some point. 

Gérard looked back at his watch. His flight was supposed to leave in an hour and a half; he knew he could make it to the airport in time, but security was another thing, plus boarding. He chewed anxiously on the inside of his cheek. The last thing he wanted was to be late getting home to Amélie on Christmas Eve of all days.

“... Sorry to have kept you so long,” Morrison was saying. “After last week’s mission we had to be sure everyone was clear for their holiday leave. I’m happy to announce that we’re all free to go.” 

Everyone in the room let out a breath. 

“Now, I’m sure you all have places to be,” he continued. “So I’ll make this next point brief.” 

It took everything in Gérard not to audibly groan. 

“We’re looking into some stronger security systems for our internal messaging program.” 

Jesse piped up. “Hey, boss? Can we wrap it up?”

Reyes gave him a stern look but Morrison set his papers down and glanced at the clock. “Mm…”

“I know I ain’t got nowhere to be but… It’s Christmas Eve,” Jesse grumbled, resting his chin on his hand. “It’d be nice to get some time to myself.”

“I… Would like to retire early if it’s possible,” Angela added, slowly. 

There was a quiet as Morrison and Reyes looked at each other, silently debating. Finally, Morrison looked at the room and gave them a smile. “Alright. Dismissed.”

Jesse whooped and jumped up, the first out the door. Gérard sighed in relief and stood as well. “It’s been fun, but I have a doting wife to get back to,” he said. “See you all next year!”

“Don’t party too hard,” Reyes teased. 

With that, Gérard was rushing out the door. 

Angela slowly gathered her paperwork and notes. She’d hardly taken any during this meeting; it was difficult to concentrate when the idea of a well-deserved break was looming over her. As she straightened her papers, she noticed someone staring. Glancing up, she met Genji’s gaze. Just as quickly as their eyes met, his darted away. 

“Do you have any Christmas plans, Genji?” Angela asked with a kind smile. 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“No?” She considered him. “Christmas is celebrated differently in Japan, isn’t it?”

Nodding, Genji said, “It’s more for couples. Like Valentine's Day. We don’t really celebrate as a family, that’s New Years.”

“I see. Then, there isn’t a special someone waiting for you somewhere?” 

He quickly looked back at her, but the smile on her face showed she was teasing him. “Ah… No. I’m afraid not.” She hummed in return. “What will you be doing for Christmas, Doctor?”

“Me..?” Angela looked thoughtful before smiling. “Resting I suppose.”

Genji’s brow furrowed. “You do not have family to visit?”

“No… The closest thing I have is here at Overwatch. Perhaps Jesse will indulge me and we can drink so eggnog together tomorrow,” she mused. 

“Perhaps… I could join you?”

Angela tried to hide the surprise on her face. “Would you like to? I would certainly not be opposed.” 

“I… Think I would like that,” Genji said, softly.

“Then… You’re welcome to.”

\---

By the time Gérard arrived at the airport he was rushing to get through everything. He thrust his ticket and passport at the woman at the counter, rushed through security as best he could, and ran to the proper gate. Ran was perhaps not the best word for it; more, he waded through a sea of people. His mind was reeling; if he didn’t catch this plane back to Paris he was going to have to wait until tomorrow to get another one. Which meant he’d miss out on Christmas Eve with Amélie. Their first Christmas Eve as husband and wife. 

He tried to see if the gate he was headed to was boarding or not, anxiously looking at the boards around him. Someone bumped him from behind, sending him tumbling into another patron. “Pardon me!” he gasped, trying to untangle himself… only to be bumped again. 

A hand grasped his arm, keeping him from falling to the ground. “Are you alright?” 

Gérard righted himself, putting a hand on the stranger’s wrist with a light laugh. “Quite alright now that you’ve saved me from being trampled.” The stranger gave his shoulder a hearty pat and offered him a smile. 

“Where are you headed?” he asked. 

“Gate 6C,” Gérard replied. 

“You’d best hurry, then. They’re nearly finished boarding.”

A panic overtook Gérard. “They what?” He scrambled forward, trying to dash through the crowd, but the stranger caught his arm again. 

“Forgive me, but you’re only going to fall again if you do that. Let me help.” Gérard hesitated before nodding. In one deft move, the young man began gently shouldering his way through the crowd, offering apologies as he went. Eventually the sea parted and the man was easily leading Gérard to the gate. 

In no time at all, his new friend had led him to the gate where Gérard breathed a sigh of relief to see that they hadn’t begun boarding the last zone yet. “Thank you!” he cried. “I… I’m trying to get home to my wife.”

“It’s no trouble,” the man said with a smile. “Your accent… You wouldn’t happen to be going to Paris, would you?”

Gérard quirked an eyebrow. “The fact that my plane is headed to Paris wasn’t a hint?” he teased.

The man chuckled. “I was trying to sound clever.”

“You… Have a slight accent as well, but a hint of… Creole?” 

“How observant,” the man said with a smile. “Haitian.”

“Haitian,” Gérard repeated with a nod. “I’m Gérard.” He held out a hand for a shake. “Thank you. Really, thank you so very much.”

Taking his hand, the stranger replied, “Jean-Baptiste. It is very nice to meet you, Gérard. I hope we can meet again someday.” 

Over the crowd, a large tattooed man was calling to Baptiste. Gérard nodded to him. “I’m sorry to have kept you.”

“It’s no trouble, he can wait a moment. Take care, I hope your wife enjoys her Christmas present.” 

With that, the friendly stranger disappeared back into the crowd. 

\---

Angela and Genji sat by the fireplace in the common lounge, sipping spiked eggnog. Genji wasn’t sure when the last time he saw Angela so relaxed was; she was wearing an oversized Christmas sweater which wouldn’t have fit her normally but somehow looked right. Genji himself had neglected to get himself in the spirit and had just thrown on a hooded sweatshirt. Strangely, he felt like he should have put more of an effort in after seeing Angela’s outfit. 

“You know, Genji,” the blonde said, breaking him from his thoughts. “I was fully expecting to spend Christmas Eve alone. I’m… Very glad you were willing to sit with me.” She offered a smile. “I’m sorry if it’s boring you, though.”

“Hardly,” he said. “It’s better than sitting in my room alone.”

Angela ran a finger around the rim of her cup. “Would you really have just gone to bed alone..? You wouldn’t have come out even tomorrow?”

“I assumed everyone had plans.” 

“Jesse doesn’t,” she pointed out. “And neither do I.”

Genji paused, considering her before asking, “How could a woman so beautiful have no plans on Christmas Eve?”

It was the bourbon. It had to be. He would never have asked something like that normally. His eyes must have been as wide as saucers as he opened his mouth to try and correct himself, but he found Angela giggling into her sleeve. 

“Why Genji you flatter me!” she laughed. “I had no idea you could craft such a line.” 

“It’s only the truth,” he grumbled. “You’re… An attractive woman.”

“And a busy one,” Angela sighed. “Overwatch has kept me quite busy lately. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t have the time to find someone to spend my Christmas with.”

Genji frowned. “Even if you… Wanted to?”

“Normally I’m quite content to spend my time alone,” she said with a shrug. “But… I like spending time with you more.” 

Swallowing, Genji looked down at his glass. “Thank you, Angela,” he replied. “I’m… Finding that I enjoy your company as well.” 

“I should hope so. You spend more time with me than you do anyone else.” 

When Genji looked back, she was smiling kindly at him. There was no expectation in that gaze, but there was a kindness. And perhaps a touch of longing. For now, he didn’t have to say anything. They were happy together, sipping their drinks and chatting by the fire. Someday, he thought. Someday I’ll have to really tell her how I feel. 

\---

Amélie was beginning to worry. She had been expecting Gérard’s plane to land hours ago. A light snowfall was beginning to pick up outside; she worried her lip and glanced at her phone. No calls, no texts. Nothing. Was he stuck in a meeting? Had the plane not been able to land. The smell of her baking was beginning to fade, and she was starting to think she’d be spending Christmas Eve alone once again.

Then, the door opened. 

“Amélie!” 

She rushed to the entryway, gasping in delight. 

“Mon cher,” she breathed. 

Gérard’s hair and beard had been touched by a kiss of snow. In his arms he had a fresh baguette, wine, and several other bags. And of course, he had a wide grin on his face. 

“Ma chou!” he chuckled, setting the wine and baguette on the entryway’s table. “Come to me.”

He threw his arms open as Amélie ran into them, peppering his face with kisses. They embraced, he tilted her chin, and their lips met properly. Magic. Instant magic. He melted into her, her warm body instantly calming the chill that had begun to work through him from the fresh snow. 

“How I’ve missed you,” he purred, kissing down her cheek. 

Amélie let out a breath, gently pushing him away. “More of that later,” she teased. “I want you to admire my handiwork first.” 

“I can smell it already. I’m dying for some of those cookies.”

“Dinner first.”

“Oui, ma mére.” 

They bantered back and forth, falling back into their routine as Gérard brought his goodies inside and admired Amélie’s decorating. Snow fell over Paris that night, just after the people heading home for the holidays made it to their loved ones. Back at a secluded Overwatch base, a doctor and her patient shared a silent understanding over drinks. A commander just made it home to his boyfriend for the holidays. A woman and her daughter made cookies for the remaining crew. And all was quiet on Christmas morn.


End file.
